<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Legend's day off- Mirage-Elliott Witt by TheNessieWrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057007">Legend's day off- Mirage-Elliott Witt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNessieWrites/pseuds/TheNessieWrites'>TheNessieWrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Legend's day off [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Drabble, Miniseries, Multi, Other, Short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:09:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNessieWrites/pseuds/TheNessieWrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Each Legend has their own lives outside of the Arena. Join Elliott as we see how he spends his free time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Legend's day off [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Legend's day off- Mirage-Elliott Witt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elliott Witt looked in the mirror while fixing his wet hair. Fresh from a shower he stood stark naked. "There you go, Elliott Witt.  You are one handsome man." He flexed jokingly in the mirror laughing at himself going over and putting on clothes. Wiggling into some jeans he smacked his own ass. "Damn..I'm lonely." He shook his head buttoning on a shirt whistling a tune of no recollection or distinctiveness just of his own invention.  </p><p>Stepping out of his apartment he took a deep breath and slid on a dark pair of shades. It was a frugal attempt in keeping the paparazzi at bay.   He had a very important date tonight, he just wanted to impress her. She was the most important woman in the world, the most beautiful. He had to impress her.  Elliott bought a bouquet of stargazer and Easter lilies. With his bouquet in hand, he was off. </p><p>Wait, was that chocolates? oh.  You have to get chocolates. He bought the chocolates. Now he was off. Going through town he stopped to take several selfies with fans, signed autographs, including a man's butt-don't ask, yes he washed the pen.  He made a full circle and arrived at paradise lounge, nervously he fixed his hair and checked his clothes. "Ok, Elliott, you got this." Puffing up his chest he confidently strolled in. The woman looked up and smiled, "Elliott!" </p><p>"Hey, Mom."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>